nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
McLaren F1 LM
The McLaren F1 LM is a special variant of the McLaren F1 that is based on the F1 GTR. It was built to celebrate the F1 GTR's win at the 1995 24 Hours of Le Mans, which to this day remains as the only case of winning the race on its debut. Only five units of the car were manufactured for sale and an extra prototype chassis (codename XP1 LM) that was used as a test mule is now preserved at the McLaren Technology Centre. The production number was given by the number of the F1 GTRs that finished the 1995 race. All of the units were reportedly painted in Papaya orange. It uses an unrestricted version of the 1995 F1 GTR's engine, making it the most powerful McLaren F1 variant ever produced. It has a top speed of 225 mph (362 km/h), which is lower than that of the original F1 due to its aerodynamic configuration creating more downforce but more drag as well. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' The F1 LM appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 as a class A car. The F1 LM has slightly better handling than the original F1 at the cost of top speed and acceleration. Stock The stock F1 LM is unlocked in the PC, Xbox, and Gamecube releases upon earning 85,000 NFS points. It is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release upon completing Championship Event 30. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is unlocked in the PC, Xbox, and Gamecube releases upon earning 170,000 NFS points. It is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release upon earning 4,000,000 NFS points. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The F1 LM appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as part of the downloadable Ultimate Speed Pack It is unlocked in multiplayer upon completing 18 events in Exotic class cars, but is available from the start in singleplayer. ''Need For Speed: Rivals'' The F1 LM appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the F1 LM is unlocked upon completing the rank 17 assignment - "Faster, Leaner, Stronger". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the F1 LM is unlocked upon completing the rank 17 assignment - "Cannot Outfight Us". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the F1 LM is unlocked upon completing the rank 17 assignment - "Nowhere To Hide". ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The F1 LM appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as part of update 2.7.2 and featured in a Proving Grounds special event that took place from December 14th to 21st, 2017. The starting performance rating is 717. Stock The stock F1 LM is a super class car that requires 60 epic blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * "Proving Grounds: McLaren F1 LM" event * Premium Crate Receive 600 mechanic level XP by building up, 2050 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car and 1200 mechanic level XP by unlocking tuning. Trivia *The F1 LM that appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) and Need for Speed: Rivals is the XP1 LM prototype chassis. *In Need for Speed II, two unused screenshots of the McLaren F1 LM can be found in the game files. Cheats *The F1 LM can be unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 by entering a button sequence at the main menu: Square, L1, Square, L1, Triangle, Right, Triangle, Right. *The NFS Edition F1 LM can be unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 by entering a button sequence at the main menu: R1, Square, Square, Square, R2, Left, Left, Square. Gallery NFSHP2 PS2 McLarenF1LM.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2) NFSHP2 PS2 McLarenF1LM NeedForSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - NFS Edition) File:NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1_LM_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC) File:NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1_LM_NFS_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC - NFS Edition) MW2012F1LM.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Ultimate Speed Pack) NFSRF1LM.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) NFS NL McLaren F1 LM.png|"Need for Speed: No Limits" NFS NL McLaren F1 LM PG Special.png|"Need for Speed: No Limits" (Proving Grounds Special) Category:Ultimate Speed Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Rivals